


X is for X-Box

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Jack O'Neill can be dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for X-Box

**Author's Note:**

> For 2016 Epistolary Alphabet Soup

Jack O'Neill sighed. He was bored, bored, bored. So bored.

He lay his head back on the bed pillows. He was tired. And bored. The only good news -- and it was all relative -- was that he was allowed to be out of the infirmary, even if he couldn't yet leave the SGC. His broken ankle didn't need constant medical supervision but he and Dr. Lam both knew he'd do too much if he went home. At least this bed was more comfortable, and he got to wear real clothes instead of a hospital gown.

He looked at the screen of the laptop where he was writing the AAR for the mission. The screen saver had come up. Again. The SGC symbol swirled mockingly on the screen.

"There has to be some way to get the MALP to test for xenophobia," Jack groused, stabbing at the keys of the keyboard to bring the report he had been working on back.

"Hey! Easy on the keyboard!" Daniel protested as he walked into the room. "If you break it, you have to explain to Siler why you need a new one."

Jack leaned back, pushing the laptop toward Daniel. "You probably should write it up, anyway." Jack gestured at the cast on his leg. "I was unconscious for most of it."

Daniel held up a hand. "You'd never let anyone else out of it," he pointed out. Completely unreasonably, Jack thought.

"Dann-ny..." Jack whined. He tried to look pathetic.

"No, Jack," Daniel said firmly.

Jack sighed dramatically. "Okay, I guess," Jack said.

Daniel pulled out a slim case from his messenger bag and waggled it about. "Finish the report and we can play!"

" _LEGO Jurassic World_? Sweet!" Jack's eyes lit up a the X-Box game. He held out a hand and made _gimme_ motions.

"You have to finish the mission report first." Daniel moved the case further out of reach. "You're the only one who hasn't written their part."

Jack frowned. "Even Teal'c?" Teal's detested writing mission reports.

"Yes, even Teal'c is done." Daniel grinned.

"Damn." Jack sighed.

"Write fast!" Daniel wiggled the game, like a prize.

"All right, all right." Jack pulled the laptop toward him. He actually had most of the report written, he just needed to proof-read it and send it in.

"Want something to drink? Or a snack?" Daniel asked. "I'll go get it."

"Coffee, I guess," Jack requested. Then brightened. "Pie, if there's any this time of day!"

"Be right back." Daniel wandered out of the room. He took the game with him, Jack noted.

Jack focused on the report and hit _Send_ just as Daniel came back with a tray. There was a large carafe, mugs, a plate of cookies and -- bonus! -- blueberry pie.

"Done!" Jack reported, pointing to the computer.

Daniel poured them both coffee, and handed Jack his pie. As Jack snitched a cookie off the plate, Daniel set up the X-Box. He handed Jack one of the controllers.

"Let's get us some Velociraptors!" Daniel said, settling into the chair next to Jack's bed.


End file.
